The objective of this application is to obtain funds to support the Fifth International Workshop on Ammoniagenesis to be held in conjunction with the XIth International Congress of Nephrology, which is being held in Tokyo, Japan, July 15-20, 1989. The workshop will be held prior to the Congress in Tsumagoi (2000 banchi, Tamari, Kakegawa-shi, Japan), and will run from Wednesday evening, July 11 through Saturday, July 14, 1990.